Seats of motor vehicles have been equipped with various forms of massage functions. Such motor vehicle seats have, for example, been provided with a plurality of large air bladders below the seat surface and inside the backrest which are able to be pressurized hydraulically or pneumatically in order to perform a type of massage by changing the pressurization of the individual large air bladders to perform a non-moving massage over a large, defined area. An improved massage, however, may be achieved by applying a force over an area that is smaller than the overall area to be massaged with the force moving within the area, including along a particular muscle. Such movement can provide a feeling of pulling and pushing forces or circulating forces that act on or along the respective area by movement of a force smaller than the area.